Exluzer
by gege summer
Summary: cinta dan kebencian. bukan summary yang bagus


**EXLUZER**

Bumi ini begitu luas dan besar. Terdiri dari daratan dan bentangan samudara yang tak terkira. Dihuni oleh ratusan bahkan jutaan spesies yang beraneka ragam. Manusialah salah satunya. Makhluk yang mempunyai otak di atas makhluk hidup lain. Pemimpin kasta kehidupan, tempat tertinggi dalam rantai makanan. Bahkan beberapa beranggapan, bahwa manusia adalah satu-satunya makhluk dengan derajat tertinggi. Benarkah? Entahlah. Bumi ini terlalu luas dan besar, pasti banyak hal yang terlewatkan bahkan tersembunyi dari pengamatan alat-alat canggih ciptaan manusia. Hal-hal yang mungkin tak masuk dalam akal manusia. Sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam imajiasi ataupun dongeng belaka. Tapi tidak ada yang tau bukan?

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku tak memiliki ayah, ibu, ataupun keluarga. Pengurus panti bilang, mereka menemukanku di depan tempat pembuangan sampah. Sesosok makhluk mungil yang masih kemerahan, menangis di tengah riuhnya suara hujan. Mereka bilang beruntung aku tak mati kediginan. Yah, mungkin sedikit keberuntungan untukku.

Tak ada yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku. Hanya sebuah kalung dengan bandul melati tergeletak di sebelahku. Atau hanya tak sengaja tergeletak di sana. Aku tak peduli. Itu satu-satunya hal yang ku punya di dunia ini. Membuatku ingat bahwa aku pernah memiliki orang tua.

Tinggal dipanti dan harus berbagi kamar dengan yang lain membuatku tak memiliki privasi. Terlebih suara bising anak-anak panti lain selalu mengganggu pendengaranku. Tak akan pernah ada ketenangan di sana. Maka, di sinilah aku sekarang. Di dalam hutan. Hutan yang letaknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari panti ini dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan Oak yang menjulang tinggi.

Jika Narnia menciptakan dunia Narnia-nya. Maka inilah duniaku. Dunia dimana hanya ada ketenangan dan ketentraman. Di sini aku bebas melakukan semuanya sesukaku. Tak akan ada aturan, teriakan, omelan, ataupun hukuman. Karena ini duniaku dan aku yang berkuasa.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggesek dedaunan kering menyapa telingaku. Hutan ini begitu sunyi, jadi suara sekecil apapun pasti akan terdengar. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Apakah itu srigala? Jantungku berpacu begitu cepat. Semakin dekat, dekat. Dari balik pohon. Ku ambil sebuah kayu di dekat kakiku.

"Sakura, aku mencarimu. Kau janji akan mengajariku memanjat."

Oichi. Ternyata itu dia. Hampir saja kayu itu melayang ke wajahnya. Dia mendekatiku. Gadis kecil ini membuatku jantungan.

Aku mengelus rambut hitamnya. Dia sama sepertiku. Sama-sama terbuang dan tak diinginkan." Kau menyusulku sendiri ke sini?"

Dia mengangguk. "Karena kau sudah janji untuk mengajariku kan. Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Rajuknya.

Ku ajak dia duduk di akar pohon Oak yang kira-kira setinggi 2 meter." Aku memang janji mengajarimu. Tapi dipanti, bukan di sini. Jangan pernah ke sini lagi tanpaku."

Rambutnya yang dikuncir bergerak tak beraturan saat dia mengangguk. Aku menyayanginya. Dia seperti adik yang selama ini tak ku punya. "Sakura mau mengajakku jalan-jalan di sini? Aku ingin lihat tupai."

"Kau bisa melihatnya dipanti. Di sini bahaya, banyak hewan buas." Ucapku, wajahnya langsung tertunduk lesu. "Aku akan masakan makanan kesukaanmu kalau kau menuruti kataku." Mataya mentapku seolah bertanya 'benarkah?' Aku menganguk dan dia langsung tersenyum senang.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Langit pun sudah kemerahan. Ku ajak dia pulang. Kami tidak ingin melewatkan makan malam, terlebih jika harus mendengarkan ocehan ibu Rin. Dia terlalu berisik untuk di dengarkan.

Hari ini seperti biasa. Aku harus berangkat ke sekolahku. Yah, walaupun tinggal dipanti, bukan berarti aku harus tak mengenyam pendidikan. Aku ingin pandai, ingin di pandang oleh orang lain. Bukan seperti sekarang, hidup dalam hinaan yang selalu mengiringi langkahku.

Langit yang sedikit mendung hari ini, membuat hampir semua siswa di sini mengenakan mantel mereka. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai udara dingin seperti ini, membuat kulitku terasa kering.

"Sakura!" Aku menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Di sana, Tenten, sahabatku sedang tersenyum. Wajahnya tetap cantik dan masih sama seperti saat kami berkenalan dulu. Dan yang membuat aku mudah dekat dengannya dulu, kerena dia tak mempermaslahkan status sosialku.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku, tapi tidak sendiri. Di sebelahnya ada seseorang. Seorang lelaki berambut emo, bermata hitam dan tajam. Tak ada ekspresi di sana. Terlihat sangat dingin.

Tenten tersenyum dan menepuk pudakku. "Hai Sakura! Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi juga." Balasku. Mataku menatap laki-laki yang berada di belakang Tenten dan kemudian menatap Teneten lagi minta penjelasan.

"Ah iya. Perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke, sepupuku dari Swiss. Dia baru pindah ke sini dan kuharap kau tak keberatan dia akan selalu ada di dekat kita."

"Tak masalah. Hai Sasuke." Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku, tapi tak dibalas olehnya. Oh Tuhan, orang ini mengesalkan.

Tenten tertawa canggung. Dia langsung menarikku menjauh dari Sasuke. "Maafkan dia. Dia memang sulit bersosialisasi." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku memandangnya dan saat itu pula dia menatapku. Mata itu, hitam dan dingin, namun entah kenapa membuatku tak ingin melepaskan mata itu. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, bahwa hidup tak akan sama lagi untukku.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu kosong di halte bus. Hanya ada aku dan seorang perempuan muda yang membawa banyak belanjaan. Udara yang sudah mulai dingin membuat orang enggan untuk berada di luara ruangan seperti ini, terlebih harus menunggu bus yang terkadang tidak tepat jadwal kedatangannya. Namaun apa boleh buat, hanya ini satu-satunya alat transportasi yang terjangkau oleh kantungku.

Pandanganku tertuju pada pohon maple di depanku. Batangnya yang kokoh tak memuat satu daun pun. Sepertinya musim dingin memang akan segera datang. Mengingat musim dingin, pikiranku tertuju pada Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sedingin musim dingin, atau bahkan lebih.

Pagi ini dia masuk di kelasku sebagai murid pindahan. Banyak gadis di kelas merona merah saat menatapnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang tampan, dan pasti akan menjadi salah satu laki-laki tertampan di sekolah. Namun, sikapnya itu kelewat dingin. Dan itu terbukti dari perkenalan singkatnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Yups hanya itu saja. Lalu dia berjalan kearah kursi kosong di sebelah Kiba.

Beberapa gadis mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dan mengobrol tapi tak mendapat respon apapun kecuali tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk. Saat aku menatapnya, pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Mata hitam itu, seperti memiliki sesuatu. Belum sempat aku berfikir lebih jauh. Bus yang kutunggu muncul dihadapanku.

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai marmer menggema di sepanjang lorong panjang dan gelap. Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Belum sempat sebuah tangan memegang kenop pintu, ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

"Jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa seizinku." Ucap seorang laki-laki.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu sobat. Kupikir kau masih tenggelam di dalam selimutmu dengan perempuan itu, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan mengikuti di belakangnya dengan tampang dibuat cemberut.

Desain kamar Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan kepribadiannya. Sebuah kasur king size terletak dipinggir jendela dengan bedcover berwarna putih dan sebuah karpet berwarna hitam. Simple dan elegan. Dinding kamarnya yang berwarna biru dongker membuat kamar itu bertambah dingin. Hanya ada beberapa peralatan elektronik di dalam kamar. Namun itu cukup untuk membuktikan seberapa kayanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur besar milik Sasuke, dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku kan hanya merebahkan diri di kasurmu. Aku tidak menghancurkan kamarmu. Hei! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Naruto bangkit, karena sejak tadi Sasuke terus saja menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hn."

"Ah, kau membosankan Sasuke. Aku cerewet begini kare….."

"Apa keperluanmu?" Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Beginilah karakter Sasuke dari dulu, tidak pernah bertele-tele dan harus bergerak cepat. "Ayah memanggilmu. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Begitu katanya."

Ruangan itu luasnya hampir setengah lapangan sepak bola, namun karena banyaknya barang yang memenuhi di dalam ruangan ukurannya menyusut hinggan 4x6 meter saja. Banyak barang-barang aneh yang memenuhi ruangan itu, entah apa kegunaan dari setiap barang di dalam sini.

Sasuke menatap datar orang yang duduk di depannya ini. Belum ada percapakan sejak sasuke masuk ke dalam 2 menit yang lalu. Hanya kepulan asap rokok yang sedari tadi tak henti-henti dikeluarkan dari bibir hitam lelaki paruh bayah itu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah baru itu?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

Jiraiya masih tersenyum. Anak ini banyak berubah sejak pertama kali dibawa masuk kedalam mansion. Tatapan manja dan lucu kini tak tersisa sedikitpun. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam dan dingin itu yang selalu muncul. Semua karena hal itu. Sungguh bocah yang malang.

Dengan perlahan Jiraiya meletakan puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak kaca berbentuk kodok. Dia berdiri dan berjalan membelakangi Sasuke menghadap kaca transparan yang memperlihatkan langit sore di kota Tokyo.

"Kakekmu ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia mendatangiku pagi ini." Pandangan matanya masih menghadap pemandangan langit yang menampilkan gradasi warna yang indah.

Terdengar suara dengusan dari Sasuke, Jiraiya membalikkan badan dan menatap senyum menghina yang diciptakan Sasuke. "Aku tak memiliki seorang kakek, jadi berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong yang tak berguna seperti itu paman."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan. Lagi pula kau tahu kan, pertemuan itu tak pernah membuatku nyaman."

"Sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu paman." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jiraiya berdecak jengkel, "Aish, setidaknya anak itu harus memanggilku ayah."

**oo**

Menatap bulan yang bertengger indah di langit malam dengan ditemani iringan musik alam membuat sakura betah berlama-lama berada di taman belakang panti. Dinginnya malam tak membuatnya segera beranjak untuk menghangatkan tubuh di depan pemanas ruangan bersama yang lain. Baginya, kesunyian dan kegelapan yang dingin ini indah. Membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

Dirinya teringat akan mata hitam Sasuke yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatapnya juga. Mata hitam kelam itu seperti memiliki sihir yang mampu menarik Sakura untuk terus, terus, dan terus menatapnya. Ada sesuatu dalam mata itu, tapi entah apa. Seperti menyimpan sesuatu. Dan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang indah.

Gumpalan putih dingin jatuh di pergelangan tangan Sakura. Salju pertama tahun ini. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan salju-salju itu jatuh di atas wajahnya. Setelah itu mataya terpejam. Membuat permohonan saat salju pertama jatuh adalah hal yang selalu Sakura lakukan. Ibu Rin dulu mengatakan, bahwa saat salju pertama jatuh, segala permohonan akan selalu dikabulkan. Entah bodoh atau apa, sampai sekarang Sakura masih mempercayai itu.

"Dekatkan aku pada sesuatu yang selalu membuatku nyaman."

"Sakura! Ada temanmu yang menunggu di dalam." Seorang anak panti memanggilnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk. Terimaksih Ray."

Beberapa anak mengerumuninya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Bahkan Oichi langsung akrab dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa kakak ini pacar Sakura?" Tanya Oichi dengan senyum polosnya.

Lelaki itu mencubit gemas pipi Oichi dan balik bertanya, "Menurutmu, aku ini siapanya Sakura?"

Oichi menggelembungkan pipinya sebal, dia sedang bertanya kenapa lelaki di depannya ini malah balik bertanya. "Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu kakak. Jadi kau harus menjawannya lebih dulu."

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah tertawa. Hal ini membuat Oichi menjadi sangat sebal. Mengerti kalau gadis kecil ini benar-benar kesal padanya, lelaki itu mengelus pipinya dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Jika aku adalah pacar Sakura, apa kau akan suka?"

Oichi berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Karena nanti Sakura akan ada yang menjaganya. Aku sangat menyayangi Sakura." Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Neji." Sakura muncul dari pintu belakang. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Pasalnya mereka sama sekali tak dekat, bahkan untuk mengobrol pun hanya beberapa kali saja. Dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Bukankah kita satu kelompok dalam tugas dari kisame-sensei. Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu mengerjakannya bersama di rumahku malam ini." Ucap Neji tenang.

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya yang tertutup poni itu. "Ah iya, aku lupa. Jadi kita akan mengerjakannya malam ini di rumahmu? Tapi apa tidak masalah? Kenapa tidak besok saja? Tidak enak kalau nanti mengganggu keluargamu."

" Ternyata kau ini cerewet juga ya." Neji tersenyum simpul. "Tak masalah. Kalau besok aku tak bisa, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap sebentar."

Sakura langsung melesat ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

**oo**

Sakura berdecak kagum menyaksikan kemegahan kediaman Hyuga. Desain klasik eropa sangat kental dengan bangunan ini. Letak mansion yang berada di atas puncak bukit Auror menambah kekagumannya pada bangunan ini.

Tepat setelah masuk ke dalam gerbang mansion, Sakura disuguhi oleh dua patung serigala yang ukuranya sangat besar. Di antara gigi-gigi serigala itu terdapat masing-masing satu ekor kelelawar yang ukurannya cukup besar. Apa arti dari pahatan patung itu? Sungguh aneh, pikir Sakura.

Ruangan di dalam mansion pun tak kalah indah dengan di luar. Di sini juga ada beberapa patung dewa Yunani seperti Zeus dan Hades, serta beberapa barang antik yang pastinya sangat mahal. Di ujung ruangan terdapat perapian dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di pinggir dinding-dindingnya, terlihat klasik namun elegan. Dan di atas perapian terdapat beberapa pigura foto. Salah satunya adalah foto dua orang gadis kecil dan seorang bocah laki-laki tersenyum dengan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sakura mengambil pigura foto tersebut.

"Itu fotoku dan kedua adikku."

Neji menghampirinya dengan dua gelas teh hangat yang mengepul di tangannya. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati. Cuaca memang sedang dingin dan paling enak duduk di depan perapian seperti ini dengan secangkir teh hangat.

"Rumahmu luas sekali Neji. Dimana keluargamu yang lain? Sepi sekali." Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa dekat perapian.

"Ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi dalam perjalan bisnis. Kedua adikku berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan pembantu di mansion ini punya tugas mereka sendiri yang harus di selesaikan." Neji menyesap teh ditangannya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menatap dua gadis kecil dalam pigura foto di tangannya. "Mereka cantik sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Yang berambut pendek ini Hinata dan yang tersenyum lebar ini Hanabi."

"Sekarang mereka pasti jauh lebih cantik." Sakura tersenyum pada Neji dan meletakan pigura foto itu ke tempatnya.

"Mungkin saja iya." Sakura menatap Neji tak mengerti. "aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat Hanabi tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Dia tewas di bunuh saat berumur 8 tahun."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih Neji. Mereka pasti manusia yang kejam karena tega membunuh seorang gadis kecil." Sakura mengelus pundak Neji.

Neji menatap tajam mata Sakura. Mata itu berkilat marah terbawa emosi. Ada dendam yang teramat besar di sana. "Mereka bahkan tak pantas untuk di sebut manusia."


End file.
